valenthlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
A desperate mewl...
'Date: 20 March 2009 ' This event is a role-play topic held in the Dreamsong Gazette forum, and can be reviewed in detail in the official Valenth role-play thread. Event Summary This event began with a single feline escaping from an alley, mewling in fear as it ran for its life. The other cats in the area quickly followed suit, fleeing the scene in a similar manner. An Unusual Event In response to the unusual traffic of feline persuasion, many members of the general public set forth to follow the fleeing cats, while others simply sat back and watched the events unfold with relative disinterest. One leupak, more curious as to what was making the cats flee rather then where they were going, wandered off in the opposite direction, looking for the source of the disturbance. It was at this point that the ground began to tremble, sending the cats into an even higher panic, and they scattered, heading for any available shelter. The Attack With a loud sound, the ground cracked open-- and members of the Enxiryixx emerged from the depths, terrorising both the cats that hadn't fled long before, and the general populace. The arrival of the spider people caused a general panic, and the people of the city fled, shrank into the shadows and hid in the hope that the spiders would pass them over, or removed themselves to the safest places they could find nearby. The leupak that had been searching for the cause of the cats' terror came across the Enxiryixx and moved itself to a position where it wouldn't unnecessarily threaten the creatures in order to observe. Now above ground, the Enxiryixx organised themselves into small groups and set off into the city streets, armed with knives of carved bone. Some of the spider people took living captives, others the bodies of other people they'd killed, and retreated back to the depths with them. While some members of the public took this in a fairly calm manner, others were sent into a state of even deeper panic, and many of those previously not seeking shelter began to do so. Retaliation One Enxiryixx found a small boy hiding in an alleyway and prepared to attack him, but at the last minute it was shot and exterminated by a silisk musketeer. Several members of the public then took up arms against the spider people, as well as the silisk and the local law enforcement. The battle between the general populace and the spider people grew steadily more fierce, even as the Enxiryixx took more victims back to their underground lairs. Communication Meanwhile, the leupak attempted to catch the attention of a nearby Enxiryixx. While the effort succeeded, the Enxiryixx paid the dreambeast very little attention, instead moving to attack a humanoid not far from the leupak's position. The humanoid responded by launching an attack of its own, and the leupak interrupted the fight, before imitating the Enxiryixx's speech in an attempt to communicate. After several "exchanges" between the two, as well as input from some more foolhardy humans, something appeared to dawn on the Enxiryixx. Startled by the leupak's attempts to communicate, the Enxiryixx ran through the carnage, calling to the other members of its species along the way. It returned soon after with a companion, and both displayed evident shock and dismay at discovering that the creatures they were attacking were capable of "speaking". The Aftermath The battle was ended when an oddly familiar Enxiryixx entered the scene. After hearing what the two Enxiryixx with whom the leupak and its companions had been communicating with, the newcomer called the others off, and sent the remaining spider people back below ground. Slowly, members of the public began to gather around this new Enxiryixx, finally attempting to communicate themselves. It was at this point that the Enxiryixx revealed herself for who she really was-- Courtesan Toria, an Erosion dragon. Ambassador to the Enxiryixx, the Courtesan expressed her sadness over the loss of life such a misunderstanding had caused. Surveying the destruction, the Courtesan conversed with those brave enough to approach a dragon, attempting to explain the Enxiryixx's behaviour. Saddened by the events and offended by the accusations of several nearby humans, Courtesan Toria departed, but not without giving out some valuable information on the Enxiryixx, their culture, and their language. Category:Official Role-Play Summary